


Only

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Diverges from canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Holly said, "I could have done with one of you. Silver's stories, or Bluebell's jokes."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Only

Holly said, "I could have done with one of you. Silver's stories, or Bluebell's jokes." Both had been among the rabbits that went with Hazel from the Sandleford warren.

After all was lost, Holly had traveled alone. He shook his head, as if that could clear the terrible memories.

"Don't go shaking your ear about, you'll set it bleeding again," Hazel said, a scolding that Holly accepted only because of Hazel's earlier efforts to lick clean his wounds. It would be strange, recognising Hazel as Chief Rabbit. But surviving at all was a wonder, so Holly would accept stranger outcomes.


End file.
